


Kissy Wissy, Intertwined Fingers, and Vanilla Milkshake

by kadzuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langit musim panas. Ciuman yang manis. Vanilla milkshake. Jemari yang bertautan, menyampaikan kata cinta tanpa suara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy Wissy, Intertwined Fingers, and Vanilla Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari FF YunJae jadul gw yang berjudul Silly Couple and Ice Cream, yang pernah di-publish di Yunjae Secret Page dan masih ada postingannya di wordpress gw. Jadi kepengen bikin fluffy-fluffy AkaKuro. Hehehe. Itadakimasu~ :3

 

 

Sepasang kekasih dengan warna rambut yang kontras—yang satu berambut merah dan yang satunya berambut sewarna langit—duduk berdampingan di sebuah ayunan yang digantungkan di bawah pohon akasia yang rindang. Mereka terdiam, menikmati suara tonggeret, angin yang membelai lembut, dan aroma musim panas. Jemari mereka bertautan erat, seolah tidak mengizinkan salah satu pemiliknya pergi. Jarang-jarang mereka menjalani hari tanpa beban seperti ini.

“ Tetsuya? “

“ Hmm? “

“ Ah. “ Akashi menoleh, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. “ Kupikir kau tertidur. “

Kuroko menggeleng kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi. Sedikit banyak ia harus mengakui, ia memang agak mengantuk. Tapi pemandangan di hadapannya dan suasana menenangkan yang dirasakannya membuatnya merasa sayang untuk melewatkan momen langka ini.

Bukannya ia kekurangan waktu spesial bersama kekasihnya, bukan itu. Ia hanya menginginkan suatu memori, suatu waktu yang tidak hanya disimpan rapat-rapat olehnya, melainkan juga oleh kekasihnya. Dan saat ini adalah salah satu dari waktu yang diinginkannya itu.

Menyandarkan kepala di atas kepala kekasihnya, Akashi tersenyum kecil. Padahal sudah setengah jam lebih mereka duduk di sana dengan jemari yang saling terjalin, tanpa kata. Mungkin bagi orang lain hal itu begitu membosankan, tapi baginya hal itu merupakan sebuah anugrah yang luar biasa. Ketenangan dan rayuan tanpa kata.

Sudah hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka berjalan, dan seiring hari demi hari yang terlewati, jiwanya makin kehausan akan siraman kasih sayang dari orang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Menikmati keberadaannya. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya. Mempelajari emosi yang hanya muncul dalam bola matanya. Mengingat ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kekasihnya tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Ia bersyukur mengajak rekan satu tim sekaligus sahabat-sahabatnya untuk berlibur di salah satu vila keluarganya. Musim panasnya terasa lebih berwarna tatkala mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa, melakukan hal-hal bodoh, dan tak lupa saling memberi ruang untuk privasi satu sama lain.

Seperti saat ini, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan kekasihnya dalam vila yang luas itu. Bercengkrama di bawah rengkuhan langit musim panas, sementara keempat sahabatnya pergi menikmati waktu yang ada untuk melakukan keinginan pribadi masing-masing.

“ Sei-kun? “

“ Hmm? “

Akashi merasakan beban di pundaknya terangkat. Saat ia melirik sang kekasih, ia disambut dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Ia tertegunsesaat sebelum mengembangkan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

“ _You are so adorable, my dear._ “

Wajah Kuroko dihiasi semburat merah saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut sang kekasih. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, membuatnya khawatir kalau-kalau Akashi bisa mendengarnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia berusaha aktif dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi semakin berani inisiatif yang diambilnya, semakin tidak karuan pula detak jantungnya.

Alasannya untuk lebih agresif dalam kisah percintaannya itu sangat sepele. Ia takut orang yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya itu bosan. Bukan berarti ia takut sang kekasih akan berpindah ke lain hati. Kesetiaan dan curahan kasih sayang yang diberikan Akashi adalah sebuah realita absolut. Ia hanya ingin hubungan mereka berjalan seimbang dan tidak satu arah. Memberi dan menerima. Mencintai dan dicintai. Mengasihi satu sama lain.

Berdecak pelan, Akashi mencondongkan wajah, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan yang cukup lama di bibir Kuroko. Dari semburat merah di pipinya, ia tahu pemuda dalam rengkuhannya telah mengerahkan seluruh keberanian untuk kecupan singkatnya. Ketika Akashi menarik tubuhnya kembali, dengan tangan gemetar Kuroko menarik bagian depan bajunya, secara tak langsung memintanya untuk tetap seperti ini. Matanya yang sebiru langit menghujam langsung ke dalam mata heterokromnya.

Sekali lagi Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengkoneksikan dua bibir yang sempat bersua. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut, manis, dengan rasa vanilla yang selalu dirindukannya. Kuroko masih terdiam, bingung harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa kekasihnya memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati bagai menjaga sebuah porselen antik, ia mulai membalas.

Kedua bibir yang statis dan cenderung satu arah kini saling beradu, berpagutan. Menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih intim. Tanpa sadar mereka merapatkan tubuh satu sama lain. Tangan Akashi melingkar di pinggang Kuroko, mempersempit celah di antara mereka.

Sesaat kedua bibir itu terlepas, membiarkan paru-paru mereka menanggulangi defisit oksigen, kemudian kebali bertautan. Kali ini tidak sekadar kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun juga lidah yang saling membelit. Saling menyesap bibir, berusaha membuat yang lain membuka celah antar bibir agar bisa menyelipkan lidah di sana dan menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

Tangan Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam menggenggam bagian depan baju Akashi, merayap naik, melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Sedikit ragu, jemarinya menekan tengkuk kekasihnya, mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia membiarkan lidahnya dikendalikan oleh Akashi yang kini menjelajah tiap sudut rongga mulutnya dengan otoritas absolut.

Tidak puas hanya berpetualang di satu tempat saja, Akashi memutuskan koneksi bibir mereka, menikmati ekspresi malu-malu di wajah Kuroko sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk pemuda itu, melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sana. Menyesap, membuat tanda bahwa pemuda dalam rengkuhannya adalah miliknya, sekarang dan selamanya.

Ia mengikuti malurinya, perlahan meneruskan jejaknya ke arah dada kekasihnya. Telinganya menangkap desah tertahan, menyalakan adrenalin dan mengobarkan hasratnya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menjelajah lebih jauh, ia merasakan sebuah dorongan kecil yang menahan tubuhnya. Logikanya yang sempat terhenti kembali berjalan, mengidentifikasi hal yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

Kemudian realita menamparnya, mengembalikan akal sehat yang terkubur nafsu.

Tangan Kuroko yang tadi melingkar di lehernya telah berada di dadanya, menahan tubuh Akashi sambil bergetar hebat. Mungkin sang pemilik melakukannya tanpa sadar. Akashi menghela nafas, menjernihkan benaknya, memaksa jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan normal. Perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya.

“ Nggg… Sei-kun? “

Mata sewarna langit itu memandangnya dengan bingung, mengapa keintiman mereka terputus di tengah jalan. Akashi bisa melihat sebersit kegelisahan di sana, dimana mungkin pemilik mata itu mulai berpikir bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan. Ia tersenyum dan menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi pemuda itu. Diacak-acaknya rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang.

“ Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. “

“ …Maaf. “ Kuroko menunduk, mendadak pahanya menjadi suatu tontonan yang menarik.

“ Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. “

“ Tapi ak— “

“ Sssh. “

Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko, memerintahnya agar ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sadar, kalau masalah ini terus dibahas, suasana di antara mereka akan semakin canggung. Padahal jarang-jarang mereka bisa menikmati hari yang damai seperti ini. Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan pada kekasihnya.

“ Mau minum vanilla milkshake? Di dekat sini ada penjual vanilla milkshake yang enak. “

Kuroko terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk bersemangat. Diraihnya uluran tangan kekasihnya dan bangkit. Sekali lagi jemari mereka bertautan, menyalurkan kasih sayang tanpa henti. Kebahagiaan kecil yang tidak pernah absen dari hari-hari mereka.

Beriringan, mereka berjalan ke luar vila, melewati halaman depan yang dihiasi bunga-bunga musim panas yang bermekaran. Kota kecil tempat vila itu berada tidak terlalu ramai, membuat keduanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan santai tanpa perlu terburu-buru sedikit pun. Matahari bersinar cerah, mengibarkan semangat musim panas. Angin lembut bertiup malu-malu, memberi kesejukan sesaat yang menggelitik. Suara tonggeret bersahutan, menyanyikan simfoni yang tidak ada di tiga musim lainnya.

_Kesunyian. Jemari yang bertaut. Kata-kata cinta yang tak terucap._

Akashi dan Kuroko sangat menikmatinya. Itulah cara mereka berbagi kasih. Memang, mereka bukan tipe yang banyak omong seperti Kise atau seorang _tsundere_ seperti Midorima. Tapi bukan berarti komunikasi di antara mereka buruk. Mereka hanya menyukai cara ini, itu saja. Ada sesuatu dari keheningan dan jalinan jemari yang bisa menyalurkan kata cinta tak terperi dari lubuk hati satu sama lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka tiba di tempat yang Akashi maksud. Sebuah rumah-café yang kelihatan nyaman dan begitu ramah. Pengunjungnya tidak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Akashi memesan dua vanilla milkshake, ukuran regular untuknya dan ukuran ekstra jumbo untuk kekasihnya. Setelah meninggu sekitar lima menit, pesanan mereka siap dibawa dan mereka kembali berjalan pulang dengan vanilla milkshake di tangan. Hingga saat itu, tidak sekalipun tautan jemari mereka terlepas.

Ketika tiba di vila, mereka disambut oleh sosok Aomine dan Kise di halaman depan. Bersama-sama mereka menuju halaman belakang dimana ayunan di bawah pohon akasia sudah menunggu. Kise, yang tidak sengaja melihat ruam merah di leher Kuroko, tersenyum genit sambil menyikut Aomine. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada jemari Akashi dan Kuroko yang terjalin erat. Otak mesum mereka mulai bekerja, membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada raja dan sang bayangan selama mereka tak ada.

Dari sudut matanya, Akashi bisa melihat tampang pasangan ganguro-blonde yang menurutnya agak tidak senonoh. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak dua orang bodoh itu. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa ia sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan dan meniduri Kuroko. Ia menghela nafas, ingin menjelaskan bahwa yang mereka bayangkan itu salah.

Yang ia inginkan bukan sekedar _having sex_ , pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis. Ya, dia seorang remaja dalam masa dimana hormonnya sedang meledak-ledak dan butuh pelampiasan seksual. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya lelaki biasa yang bertubuh sehat. Tapi demi Tuhan, ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko bukan hanya untuk kepuasan ragawi. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang memuaskan ‘rasa lapar’ jiwanya.

_Cinta. Kasih sayang tanpa batas._

Jika saatnya telah tiba dan kekasihnya sudah siap, ia akan menyerahkan segalanya, mencurahkan seluruh jiwanya. Sebuah hubungan intim yang tidak hanya memuaskan tubuhnya, namun juga mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Penyatuan dua entitas yang penuh makna, penuh komitmen akan masa depan. Bukan sekedar rayuan gombal yang hilang ditelan waktu.

Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah pemuda bermata heterokrom itu. Biarlah dua orang itu membayangkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sesuka hati. Toh, yang mengetahui kebenarannya hanya ia dan kekasihnya. Sebuah memori yang hanya dimiliki berdua. Spesial. Penuh makna.

Akashi menarik Kuroko agar duduk di sampingnya, di ayunan di bawah pohon akasia. Rasa dingin vanilla di mulut, kontras dengan panas yang menyengat. Tatapan mereka kembali ke arah langit cerah musim panas. Jemari yang masih bertaut, membisikkan kata cinta tanpa suara.

 

 

* * *

_A little kiss, no making love_

_Just our intertwined fingers_

_And we had vanilla milkshake together_

_It’s much better and more meaningful_

* * *

 

* * *

  **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Empat kalimat terakhir gw ambil dari Silly Couple and Ice Cream dengan sedikit penyesuaian. Secara di FF itu gw nggak bikin kiss scene antara YunJae. Dan yang jelas, Kuroko itu addicted sama vanilla milkshake, bukan es krim.


End file.
